The Chase view
by areanna123
Summary: Just a look from Mr. Chase's point of view on Annabeth. Not very serious only took me a few mins to write. Hope you enjoy and please no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

Frederick Chase sighed it was a Sunday morning and last night he had the dream again. It was of his now twelve year old daughter Annabeth Chase. The last time he had seen her she had been ten year's old and she had run away again just like she had when she was seven. Only the second time the young girl had stayed with them for hardly two months.

He knew she would probably contact him again ,but last time it took her three years this time she could call or write or contact him in anyway any time. It might be in an hour or it could be in ten years.

His wife knew that sigh. He was thinking about his daughter again. She had run away again two years ago and it had hurt her husband even worse then the first time. Honestly she didn't know what to think of the young girl. She didn't dislike the young girl in fact the girl was incredibly intelligent, and wise, but that's probably not uncommon among children of Athena. No the only problem with Annabeth was her pride. It was amazingly difficult to live with someone whose pride she put above all else.

The young girl had to have gotten that trait from her mother for Fredrick was completely humble in everyway. Mrs. Chase looked at her husband with pity filled eye's. She didn't know what she would if Bobby or Mathew ran away they were hardly a year older then Annabeth had been when she ran away.

Doctor Chase knew why he had started having the dreams again. The other day Bobby and Mathew had come home asking how many sibling's they were supposed to put down on some family project they were supposed to list their parent's and sibling's including some facts about each family member such as the person's favorite color. If they were to add Annabeth they wouldn't know what to put down. Dr. Chase just told them to do their best.

So here he was sitting on the couch with his wife staring wordlessly at him and the boy's playing on the carpet in front of him. Suddenly an owl flew through the open window as it passed over it dropped a scroll on his lap before promptly leaving. All were silent even Bobby and Mathew who were two of the loudest children on the planet. Dr. Chase picked up the scroll and began to read

Frederick,

I was recently informed by a friend of mine maybe you've heard of him Morpheus god of dreams that you've been having dreams of Annabeth and wanted to assure you that she is well and that I watch over her often. Though I was sure that you might want to see for yourself. You see we've developed a way to watch over our children from mount. Olympus. If your curios as to what Annabeth is up to turn on you television and find out. I had to pull some strings to give this gift to you so use it. Also you will only have till sundown

,,Athena

His wife had been reading aloud over his shoulder so the boy's would be informed as well. The four exchanged a long look. Dr. Chase then turned on the television.

The screen showed a tall blonde haired girl with stormy gray eye's obviously athletic and extremely pretty. The preteen was wearing loose grey jeans with long tears in the knees she was wearing dark black vans and an orange t-shirt with black letters that said camp half blood as well as a baseball cap and her hair pulled back.

Not to mention the fencing foil that was in one hand the other was on her hip.

"So anyone brave enough to train with me" the girl said looking supremely confident in her abilities.

"I will princess" said a brown haired girl with a sneer

"Sure you can take me Clarisse" said the girl who was obviously his daughter Annabeth. Bobby and Mathew exchanged looks that was their sister all right and it looked like she was about to get beat up at Eight in the morning.

"Oh I know I can" the girl apparently Clarisse said

"In your dreams" said a group of athletic blonde kids who looked exactly like Annabeth they must be her half siblings other children of Athena. The kids and teenagers were off to the side they appeared to be in a training stadium watching his daughter and the other girl.

"Why don't you put your weapon where your mouth is" Clarisse snarled

"Of course" answered Annabeth

Annabeth pulled what had originally looked like a fencing though was shown to be a real sword out almost lazily as if she was positive she was going to win. Clarisse pulled out a similar sword and looked ready to rip Annabeth to pieces. The four family members almost had to turn their heads away worried that they would now watch Annabeth get thoroughly beaten up by another young girl.

Clarisse swung her sword down hard it would have been a critical blow to any one else but all at camp half blood knew that Annabeth wasn't just anybody. Annabeth had met Clarisse halfway with a deafening clang. Annabeth and Clarisse exchanged practice blows testing each other. When suddenly instead of striking back at Clarisse Annabeth dropped to the ground and kicked Clarisse's leg's out from under her effectively knocking the brown haired girl's sword out of her hands. By the time Clarisse had a chance to turn on her back and look up Annabeth was standing there her sword at Clarisse's neck. The whole fight had taken a matter of mere minuets.

The Chase family exchanged awed glances as Annabeth put her weapon away turn on her heel and walk towards the cabin's like what she had just done was no big deal. The blonde kid's who had been cheering her on were heading towards her. She waited patiently for them to catch up.

"Annabeth that was amazing. I have never seen anyone take on Clarisse and not get beaten to a pulp."

"I've never been bested before either Malcolm. Clarisse and myself needed to have this fight eventually honestly I'm surprised we haven't had this fight sooner. Besides if I hadn't surprised her the fight might have lasted much longer. Clarisse is a worthy opponent."

"But I believe that the result's would have been the same" said a blonde girl that looked about fourteen.

"Of course" said Annabeth with a smirk and a wave of a hand.

_Look I know the grammar isn't perfect, but it took me like ten minuets to write so don't take it so seriously. It is not a big deal. I just had a little free time and figured why not. Also if you read the story on the 5/26/10 the excessive underlining was not done on purpose. I clicked the wrong thing my bad. Sorry. _


End file.
